


Regalo de cumpleaños... ¡AL JJ STYLE!

by FranckBolton16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranckBolton16/pseuds/FranckBolton16
Summary: Jean lo único que buscaba es que Emil tuviera un cumpleaños inolvidable, y sin importar que tan difícil fuera, se lo daría.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Emil Nekola, Michele Crispino & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Kudos: 2





	Regalo de cumpleaños... ¡AL JJ STYLE!

**Author's Note:**

> Intento de humor, One-shot dedicado al cumpleaños de Emil.

Había tan algunos casos en las cuales algunas personas hacen cosas que parecen “extrañas”, aún y estando conscientes de eso, pero no importándoles las consecuencias en cualquier forma. 

En este caso aplicaba, precisamente con JJ.

Luego de despertar esa mañana, con la cabeza en alto y el orgullo en frente a todo lo que pudiese mostrar, comenzó a realizar lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder organizar todo lo que hubiese en ese día.

Ni siquiera hubo un momento en la cual se mantuviese pensativo en lo que pudiera pasar al cometer sus actos; Sabiendolas de todas formas, pero lo que más le importaba es el porqué las hacía.

Y sí, no había pizca de inseguridad, al no quitar su gran sonrisa llena de orgullo el cual era una imagen perfecta y única para aquellas admiradoras, pero también podía ser un dolor de cabeza para algunos...

—¡Todo estará de maravilla! Aún son las 3 de la tarde, así que si nos apresuramos, podremos irnos en el primer vuelo, ¡Y estaremos justo a tiempo en la hora acordada! —El patinador canadiense miraba con euforia alrededor. Dando la media vuelta para mirar a su acompañante.

Bueno, más bien, a su “víctima”.

—Te voy a golpear tanto que ni llegarás a participar en las nacionales de este año, Leroy. —Comentó el otro chico con su casi perfecto inglés, de no ser por su atractivo acento italiano.

—No te preocupes, me agradecerás luego. —Dijo muy seguro— Ahora nuestro deber es irnos de inmediato. Seguro y Leo junto a Otabek están llegando —Hizo un puchero leve— ¡Quería llegar antes que ellos! ¡Yo soy el organizador!

—¡Canadiense de mierda!

—Aunque bueno, al ser el organizador, también es mi deber de asegurarme que las cosas lleguen a su perfecto estado. —Miró de reojo a su acompañante, notando el rostro malhumorado que ya era la expresión natural a su imagen— Sí, está en perfecto estado.

—¡JJ!

—¿Sí, regalo de cumpleaños? —Jean ladeó sus labios hasta hacerlos media sonrisa.

—¿Regalo de cumple…? ¡N-No sé de qué demonios hablas! ¡Ni siquiera sé el porqué me secuestraste hasta el aeropuerto!

—¡Hey! No te secuestré.

Michele Crispino rodó sus ojos, señalando en su frente un pequeño parche que suponiendo a algunos a su alrededor, cubría un moretón que era muy probable que el mismo Leroy lo causó –El cual así fue– y de paso mostró sus muñecas atadas a un cordón que bien el de ojos grises sostenía.

—Bueno, quizás sí. —Reemplazó su fingida preocupación por su notable orgullo— ¡Pero vamos, Michele! De no haber hecho todo esto, no hubieses aceptado en venir.

—¡Claro que no! A cualquier lado que irías tú, yo no pertenezco, ni quisiera hacerlo. —Soltó un soplido, solo causando una pequeña risa molesta para los oídos del italiano.

—Me rompes el corazón, Michele. —El de cabellos azabaches se tocaba su pecho en fingidas de dolor. Segundos después, volvió a su semblante normal— Pero bueno, ni siquiera esto es por mi.

—Que extraño —Usó el sarcasmo en sus palabras sin tanto interés— Sea lo que sea, ¡No quiero ir!

—¿Ni siquiera para ver a alguien a quien no ves desde hace tiempo?

El italiano detuvo sus comienzos de ataques para liberarse del cordón atado. Abrió sus ojos con cierta sorpresa por las palabras dadas por el otro. Volteando a verlo por completo. 

No dijo nada. Esperaba a que el Canadiense dijera más, el cual captó el mensaje.

—Es 8 de Julio. —Mencionó Jean.

Michele no tardó en hacer corto circuito para recordar la festividad de aquella fecha.

—El… El cumpleaños… De Emil.

—Exactamente. —La sonrisa del canadiense desapareció, pero no mantenía seriedad— Como todos los años, el gran JJ le organiza una fiesta —Hizo una pausa al hacer su típica pose. Crispino solo suspiro pesadamente— Para que tenga consciente que hay muchos que realmente lo apreciamos, y así él… Eh, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El italiano con cierta desesperación iba dando mordiscos al cordón al tiempo que intentaba desatarlo, aún sin conseguir éxito alguno.

Era evidente que quería escapar

JJ rió— Por dios, y después preguntas el porqué te secuestré.

—¡Callate y desatame! —Soltó en pequeños gruñidos, mordiendo su labio al sentir que no había ni siquiera hacer el hilo más delgado— JJ, y-yo no puedo ir a la fiesta de Emil…

—Por supuesto que puedes, ya estás conmigo, el pasaje te lo pague, y los demás ya están atentos de que estarás ahí,… Eh, excepto Emil. —Guiñó de reojo. Solo recibiendo un rostro aún más frustrado de parte del italiano.

—Por eso es que no debo ir, él no sabe que estaré allí, ¿Q-Qué tal y si le arruino la fiesta con mi presencia?

—Michele, creo que todos sabemos que eso sería casi imposible.

Mordió su labio inferior— No sabes lo que sucede, —Sus brazos cruzados fueron acompañando su estreñido rostro— Tú ni nadie comprende lo que pasa…

—¿Comprender que huiste luego de que Emil se te confesara?

El silencio entre ellos inundó su zona, pues el ruido de la demás gente seguía presente. Pero aún así se volvió una tensión incómoda, por lo menos para Crispino.

Cerró su puño. Sus emociones se revolvían en todo su cuerpo, pero en sus faciales solo mostraba toques de frustración, al momento que soltaba el cordón ya dando por hecho de que sería inútil seguir intentando en deshacerlo con sus propios dientes.

—Hey, Tranquilo. —El canadiense le sonrió comprensivo— Creo que todos en algún momento cometemos alguna estupidez, o que tomamos decisiones que probablemente creemos que son las correctas.

—¿Uh? ¿Y que te hace creer que ésta decisión que tomé no es la correcta? —Se cruzó de brazos. Desviando su mirada la cual se tornaba nuevamente “natural”— Yo… Yo creo que Emil está mejor sin siquiera estar yo a su lado, ¡Es más! Como ya no hablamos, seguro ya ni siquiera me tiene de contacto, y por eso se divierte con sus estúpidos amigos en República Checa, y q-quizás estará ya en un plan con alguna chica bonita que tendrá la misma estúpida sonrisa que él. Quizás es una de las chicas con quién está en sus fotos de Instagram… ¡C-Como sea! ¡No me importa!

Jean soltó una gran carcajada en cuanto noto el sonrojo tenue del italiano.

—Pfff, en serio que eres increíble, Michele. Si en esas estamos, entonces diré que no me importa nada de lo que digan mis fans, y que son un dolor de cabeza para mí.

—¿De que hablas, idiota? —Mickey expresó confusión al momento que jaló el cordón para intentar zafarlo de las manos del de cabellos azabaches— Has dejado en claro que tus fans son algo muy importante en tu carrera.

Jean rodó sus ojos al notar que Michele no notó el sarcasmo— Hablo de que… —El anuncio de voz que dieron en el lugar fue lo que interrumpió al otro, no dejándolo terminar de completar— ...Que debemos irnos de una vez, ¡Perderemos el vuelo! 

—¡P-Pero yo…! —El italiano no tuvo tiempo de protestar al sentir como casi a arrastras el más joven lo llevaba hacia la fila para dar el boleto.

Para Jean, interrumpir la plática fue una pena, pues en esos momentos le divertía mucho que Michele era la clase de chico el cual sin siquiera darse cuenta por sí mismo, decía cosas que prácticamente delataban lo que realmente sentía, sin importar que su intención fuese negarlas.

Y de alguna forma, eso hizo que Leroy sintiera que estaba haciendo lo correcto en todo esto.

*********

Leo de la Iglesia junto a Otabek Altin supervisaban que todos los invitados estuviesen presentes para cuando cierto cumpleañero llegara, y así que no pierdan la oportunidad de darles la sorpresa.

Claro, también estaban al tanto de cuando su amigo Canadiense esté en camino o siquiera ya en el país, la hora no tardaba en llegar.

—¿Crees que Jean logre llegar a tiempo? 

—Sabes que él es el organizador, no puede faltar, además que no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo —El latino le regaló una suave sonrisa a su amigo de semblante serio, el cual solo miró a otra parte, teniendo pensamientos a ese momento.

—Sé que Jean no sería capaz de perderse una fiesta, lo que me está inquietando, es que si logrará traer hasta aquí a Michele Crispino, y que no lo haga perder tanto tiempo.

Antes de poder articular palabra alguna, de la Iglesia miró como la puerta de la casa se abría, encontrándose primero con ciertos gritos e insultos en un idioma desconocido para él, pero el cual pudo distinguir que era italiano por el acento.

Volteó a mirar qué se trataba de su amigo mencionado, el cual traía cargando al “invitado especial” que se miraba el “gran gusto” de estar en brazos del canadiense.

—¡Jean! —Ambos chicos fueron hacia donde el de cabellos azabaches, haciendo a este último sonreír.

—Traje la última pieza del paquete “Sorpresa”. 

—¡Yo te enseñaré un paquete pero de puñetazos que te voy a…! —Crispino calló al sentir por fin sus pies tocando el suelo; una de sus manos ya estaba liberada. Se incorporó para así tratar de lanzarse encima del canadiense, el cual solo fue intento fallido gracias al latino y al euroasiático que lo sujetaron de los brazos— ¡Sueltenme!

—T-Tranquilo Michele, esto es por una buena causa, ya verá… —Trató de apaciguar Leo.

—Solamente espera hasta que llegue Emil, seguro tienen mucho de que hablar. —Incitó Altin.

El italiano tragó duro— N-No puedo ver a Emil, ¡Ya se lo dije a este idiota!, y si ustedes no lo comprenden, lo siento mucho, pero no debo…

—¡JJ! ¡Emil dice que viene en camino! —Habló un chico con acento peculiar en su habla inglés, suponiendo que era uno de los amigos checos del cumpleañero, el cual también era dueño de aquella casa.

—¡Bien! No hay tiempo que perder —El llamado dio un aplauso fuerte en lo que tomaba la muñeca de Michele; El cordón seguía en aquella.

—¡JJ! ¡Ya basta! ¡No pienso seguir más tu estúpido juego! ¡Suéltame!

—Te soltaré cuando lleguemos a la habitación.

—¡¿Huh?!

Dicho eso, el canadiense dirigía al patinador italiano hasta una habitación de aquel lugar, cerrando la puerta luego de que el más joven empujara hacia adentro de este al de piel bronceada.

—¡¿Q-Qué te crees?! 

—Escucha, Emil está por llegar, así que tú debes de quedarte aquí, cuando Leo y Otabek lleguen a…

—¡¿Me vas a encerrar?! —Michele se separaba del otro con cierta confusión combinado con su gran molestia que ya se cargaba desde hace horas— Me golpeas, me secuestras, me atas a este estúpido cordón, llegamos a este estúpido lugar y ahora, ¡Me quieres encerrar! —Se exaltó más— No sé si esto te parece un juego o lo que sea, ¡Pero yo lo considero un delito!

—Michele, tranquilo. En un momento podrás salir a donde tú quieras, pero por el momento, eres la sorpresa perfecta para esta fiesta, simplemente espera un poco, y saldrás cuando los chicos vengan acá...

—¡No esperaré a nadie! Quiero irme. —Crispino comenzaba a perder la paciencia; miraba a cualquier lado para mirar alguna ventana en la cual pudiese escapar, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de Leroy, solo causándole una gran diversión.

—De esa manera, si parece un secuestro —Burló el oji-gris mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca?! —Paró su intento de escape para mirar a este— ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto?! ¡Solamente estás malgastando tu tiempo en traer a un chico aburrido como yo! ¡No me necesitas!

—Claro que no. Yo no te necesito. —JJ negaba suavemente, pero su sonrisa se agrandó justo al momento que se detenía— No es que no me agrades, pero realmente te tengo lástima. Y con todo lo que has dicho, negándote a todo lo que realmente deseas, simplemente aumenta mi pequeño sentimiento ya dicho.

—¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Que pretendes en hacer de tu día un infierno tratando con un chico como yo…?!

—Que Emil regrese a ser el mismo de antes.

—… ¿Cómo que…?

Los violáceos ojos del mayor fueron mostrándose con suma confusión y asombro. Un leve sentimiento que se acercaba a la preocupación invadía su pecho; no le gustaba cómo se sentía.

—¿A… A qué te refieres con eso?

Leroy suspiró leve, solo mantuvo una sonrisa tranquila en la que aumentó las confusas reacciones del italiano.

Ahora debía decir todo.

*********

El cálido conjunto de emociones que causaban su corazón palpitar fue lo que el checo de cabellos rubios no podía detener; empeoró cuando todos comenzaron a rodearlo para dar un intento de “abrazo grupal”.

Tampoco es como si quisiera detener todo aquello.

¿Estaba asombrado? Definitivamente no; era esperado el que su amigo canadiense tenía planeado una fiesta “Sorpresa” para su cumpleaños –Incluso ya sabía quien era el organizador de todo este show– El gesto de organizar una reunión con todos sus amigos de República Checa y con los extranjeros que tuvo oportunidad de conocer en medio del patinaje y de los deportes extremos, ya era cierta “costumbre” por parte de su amigo.

Era algo que sin duda disfrutaba, claro que si. Aunque por un lado, no se sentía tan cómodo recibiendo tal evento en su cumpleaños, que requería de gastar siquiera más de lo debido y que usualmente se daba para una fiesta.

Aunque Leroy realmente no le importaba hacer todo aquello por el checo; al contrario, todo eso para él, era lo menos que podía hacerle. Emil realmente se ha vuelto un amigo tan cercano, casi un hermano para él, junto a Leo y Otabek, los cuales tampoco les molestaba en apoyar la idea de organizar una gran fiesta para Nekola y festejar su cumpleaños.

Lo que menos podía hacer Emil en esas situaciones, era dejarse querer, y claro, brindarles todo el agradecimiento posible, obvio que sí.

—¿20 años?, de verdad que no sé qué brujería te darán para verte más grande —Bromeó de la Iglesia, entregándole un vaso de ponche al cumpleañero— ¡Seguro y hasta les gustas a las mujeres mayores!

—Creo que incluso te dará buenas ventajas al no parecer de tu edad. —Comentó Altin, que regresaba de servir un poco de frituras en un pequeño tazón, compartiendo con sus amigos.

—Me intriga saber que tipo de ventajas hablarás, Otabek. —Emil sonrió un poco nervioso— Al menos solo es la apariencia, aún soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas, ¡Tengo que aprovechar en cuanto pueda!

La mano de JJ posada en el hombro del checo interrumpió la conversación, haciendo que los tres le pusieran atención.

—Seguro que estás disfrutando de la fiesta, Si no es así, podemos correr a todos, llamo a mis conocidos para preparar el helicóptero y saltar.

—N-No, no. La fiesta es agradable, en serio. —Dijo mientras que con sus manos agitadas negaba la idea del otro— Debo decir que nuevamente la estoy pasando de maravilla.

—¡Me alegra! Porque esta vez, la cosa se pondrá… Un poco mejor. —Posó su otra mano en el hombro contrario; Fue empujando al rubio hacia la cocina— Te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Que esa ya no me la has dado? —Algo confuso, el veinteañero no le quedó de otra más que dejar que Leroy lo guiara hacia donde lo tenía que llevar.

Otabek y Leo solo pudieron suspirar. No dando a entender más que con miradas mutuas de que esperaban que plan del canadiense saliera bien.

…..

Al llegar a la cocina de la casa, Leroy pidió que todos se fueran, para poder realizar lo que tenía en mente.

Emil con algo de dudas, solo miró en como los demás se iban, no sin antes de tomar la comida y bebidas para seguir la fiesta en otra parte del lugar.

—¿Acaso quieres que cocinemos algo?

—Por el momento no es tiempo de poner en práctica mis habilidades culinarias. —Negó con orgullo ante lo último— Solo necesito que te quedes aquí…

—Bien, pero… Eh, ¿A dónde vas? —El checo alzaba una mano en señal de la acción que hacía su amigo al estar retrocediendo hacia la salida de la cocina y desalojarse de ahí— ¿JJ...?

—¡Por fin llegas! ¡Dijiste que no tardarías! 

Emil se congeló al oír una voz agresiva, el cual se le hacía tan conocida.

—Me acabé mi pedazo de carne, ¿Acaso tenías pensado que tendría suficiente con…?

El tono ronco y grave se detuvo en seco cuando la mirada del dueño notó que el quien se encontraba ahí, no era el mismo chico quien lo secuestró hasta allí.

Nekola que solo pudo reaccionar suficiente para levantar una mano en modo de saludo, aun mantenía su rostro con sorpresa.

—Mickey…

—E-Emil…

De verdad, eso si era una sorpresa.

Y una agradable, realmente.

No hizo ni siquiera el intento de evitar que sus mejillas blancas se tiñeran de un suave carmesí, aún y cuando comenzaban a sentir el calor acumulado.

—Mickey, e-estás... Aquí.

La palabra “idiota” se pasó por su mente ante lo primero que pudo dejar salir de su boca. Mordió su labio inferior.

Bueno, era normal, estaba nervioso al tenerlo frente suyo, luego de alrededor de medio año sin verse.

Sus ojos incluso se iluminaron al volver a toparse con esos ojos violetas.

El italiano ladeo la mirada— Bueno, me estás viendo, ¿no? —Logró alzar una ceja, queriendo evitar mostrar su nerviosismo— Al menos que pienses que soy un holograma, o algo así.

El checo rió suave, haciendo que el más bajo le pusiera atención— La verdad, es que si creo que Jean consiga uno de esos.

Michele rodó sus ojos; También lo creía.

Estúpido niño rico.

—Así que… Estás aquí, eh… Perdón si no te gusta como suena, pero… ¿Eres tú la “sorpresa” que Jean me quería dar? 

Y antes de seguir esperando una respuesta, notó el cordón en una de las muñecas de Michele.

—¿Por qué tienes eso?

—Ehe… ¿Esto responde a tu primera pregunta? —Alzó la parte notada. Una mueca se formaba en sus labios.

—¿Q-Qué se supone que trataba de hacer…? ¡¿T-Tienes un rasguño?! —Ahora sus azulados orbes se fijaron en la frente con la bandita cubriendo el moretón— ¿Que demonios hizo Jean? ¡¿Secuestrarte?!

—Yo… Dije lo mismo. —Sonrió con orgullo y cierto alivio al no ser el único que tenía tal idea— Pero… Bueno, de no ser por eso, no estaría aquí.

—… Oh. —Emil rascó su nuca, haciendo tal acción en lo que su mirada bajaba— Así que… Supongo que fue a la fuerza el que estés aquí.

Estaba a punto de confirmar, el rostro decepcionado del más joven hizo que pensara un poco antes de contestarle.

—Bueno, la verdad es que… A veces deben de hacerlo.

—¿Huh? —La mirada de Emil volvió a alzarse.

—Digo, sino estaría aquí… No me hubiese atrevido a venir para… Verte, y para hablar contigo.

¿Desde cuando Crispino comenzó a sentir su rostro arder? Fue una sorpresa para él incluso notar el pequeño cambio de color que se dio en sus propias mejillas.

—Emil… —Se fue acercando al llamado. Ahora obligándose a alzar un poco más la vista estando casi invadiendo su espacio; el checo realmente creció más en esos últimos meses— Necesitamos hablar, sobre… Lo que pasó.

El más joven solamente desvió sus orbes. No fue necesario ayudarle a recordar de qué suceso se refería el italiano— Mickey, yo… No creo que sea necesario. —Sonrió fingidamente— Creo que esta distancia entre nosotros fue suficiente para mí, en saber que no hay posibilidad alguna que nosotros seamos más que amigos.

—Emil, yo no quise…

—Descuida, sé que tu intención no era herirme, y ahora estoy bien. 

—¿Entonces por qué JJ dijo lo contrario?

Emil palideció, sintiéndose ahora atrapado.

—¿JJ? ¿Que…?

—Él me dijo que lo intentabas, pero… Él realmente notó que luego de que nos separamos, te costó superar que pudiese no volver a vernos, él no sintió que estuvieras bien.

Nada de eso era mentira; para Emil fue una de las peores experiencias amorosas que pudo pasar. Tantos años guardando sus sentimientos por Michele; tanto que dejó que el italiano creyera que iba detrás de su hermana melliza; tanto tiempo que tuvo que armar el valor para poder confesarse, para que luego sintiera que no valió la pena todo el esfuerzo.

Tras eso, había entrado en un pequeño periodo depresivo, que gracias a sus amigos pudo apartarse de todo aquello que le hacía mal, sin embargo no logró que su corazón sanara por completo.

No odiaba a Mickey, jamás lo haría, y malamente… Aún no ha dejado de quererlo.

—Emil…

El checo solo pudo sonreír como reacción a su llamado.

—JJ me conoce tan bien. Es de esperarse, luego de tanto tiempo siendo amigos —Suspiró pesadamente— fui tonto al creer que podía ocultarle como me siento. 

Rió con cierta tristeza; JJ siempre estuvo a su lado, era el tercer patinador con el que podían verlo todo el tiempo juntos. Por supuesto que no había logrado engañarlo sobre su estado emocional.

—Creo que lo preocupé mucho.

Michele sonrojó un poco.

—N-No solo a él —Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, trato de evitar contacto visual con el checo.

Emil con cierta ilusión, pero a la vez con una confusión, puso atención a la expresión vergonzosa que daba el italiano.

—Mickey…

Michele, que apretó sus puños al mismo tiempo que se gritaba mentalmente que se dejara de estupideces, soltó un resoplido cansado. Tardando unos largos segundos para dignarse a mirar fijamente los ojos azules del cumpleañero.

—Escucha, te hice daño, y realmente me siento mal por todo lo que te causé sentir, pero… P-Pero aunque sea demasiado tarde, quiero arreglar todo contigo.

—Mickey, si quieres arreglar la situación, creo que lo mejor es no recordarlo. —Nekola se puso serio— El rechazo me dolió, si, pero te aseguro que podré...

—¡Es que ese es el problema! ¡Piensas que rechace tus sentimientos cuando no es así! 

El molesto silencio se presentó sin avisar. Aun y con la música fuera de la cocina, se sentía un tanto incómodo lo callado que se volvió el ambiente entre los dos.

—¿Cómo que… No?

El italiano soltó un gruñido— Cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos, yo ni siquiera dije nada, y… B-Bueno, quizás y si se puede malinterpretar como un rechazo, pero… En mi consciencia, yo no lo consideré así.

Emil increíblemente mantenía su boca abierta. Procesando bien las palabras del mayor. Difícilmente podía incluso respirar.

Michele notó su expresión. Aprovechando para seguir hablando.

—No lo considere como uno, pero tampoco te aseguro que te correspondía, o bueno… N-No estaba seguro, por lo menos no en ese momento.

— _ ”¿Seguro…?”  _ —Emil reaccionó poco a poco, suficiente para mínimo llegar a pensar lo que decía Crispino.

—Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, admito que si sentí… Extraño, y llegué a pensar que tal vez fue por el hecho de que nadie se me ha declarado… Tan lindo como tú lo hiciste.

Emil siguió reaccionando de a pocos, esta vez logró parpadear varias veces.

Sonrojó, ¿Michele pensó que fue lindo?

—Llegué a pensarlo más de una vez, recordar tus palabras exactas en tu confesión, yo… Yo llegue a sentirme... bien, sentirme tan bien… Como nunca logré hacerlo, ni siquiera con mi hermana —Quitó la mirada del frente cuando sintió nuevamente su rostro colorarse— Pero… Mi orgullo y negación me consumía, pensando que tal vez y no era por lo mismos sentimientos que tú, y que solo me agradaba la idea por el hecho de que a nadie le he gustado antes, así que esa idea se quedó hasta luego de tu ausencia en mi vida, dejamos de hablarnos y vernos, llegando a hacer que me sintiera de cierta forma… Vacío.

—Mickey... —El nombre del más bajo se oyó de los labios del rubio, casi pareciendo sólo un balbuceo; Emil logró otro paso más a reaccionar.

Entonces… Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

—¡Quería decirte que todo era un malentendido! Pero cuando estaba a punto de pensar incluso en comprar los boletos para viajar hacia aquí… Yo veía tus fotos, y… La verdad pensé que estabas muy bien. —Se abrazó a sí mismo con cierto nerviosismo— Te veías feliz, las chicas de tus fotos eran lindas, pensé que gracias a una de ellas, pudiste superarme y… No insistí más a mi idea.

—Michele. —El checo reaccionó un poco más como para poder llamar la atención del italiano, pero los pensamientos del mismo hacían que no pusiera atención alguna.

—Aunque debo admitir que… Aproveché eso, para acobardarme y evitar en querer arreglarlo todo. Así que… N-No hay excusa Emil, yo soy un completo tonto, soy un cobarde, y… Y realmente detesto admitir que de no ser por JJ, nunca me atrevería a verte, por mi tonto orgullo y porque soy solo un pobretón que no puede ni siquiera reconocer lo que siente…

—¡Michele Crispino!

El tono firme usado en ese acento que el italiano debía admitir que se oía mucho más atractivo, fue lo que hizo que su cuerpo llegara a comenzar a dar ciertos temblores, poniendo atención al llamado a su nombre.

Pero bueno, a pesar de que la voz de Nekola sonó más seria, no podía decir lo mismo de la expresión que tenía su rostro, después de todo, a pesar de que estaba tratando de reaccionar a paso lento, puso atención a todo lo que Michele le confesó y aclaró.

Pero debía de admitir que fue de impulso, sin pensarlo con claridad, el que se haya inclinado de una rodilla y alzando la otra, tomando las manos del mayor, al momento que sentía que el rojo del rostro llegaba hasta por sus orejas.

—¡¿Q-Qué demonios?! ¡E-Emil! ¡¿Que rayos…?!

—Mickey, en ese caso, si todo lo que dijiste es cierto, entonces no me queda de otra más que volver a empezar con mi confesión.

—¿E-Empezar? —Michele apartó una de sus manos para llevarla hacia su tan rojizo rostro.

—Sí. —Emil intentaba no tartamudear, el cual consiguió muy apenas— Michele Crispino, estoy enamorado de ti. Te he amado por mucho, y soy capaz de mantener mis sentimientos. Soy de los más afortunados en haber conocido cada faceta tuya, y hacer que eso hiciera crecer más el amor que te tengo.

Con eso, Michele pudo asegurarse que todo lo que pensaba sobre lo que sentía por el checo era real; su corazón se aceleró, mientras que la sangre subía a su rostro hasta teñirlo más fuerte.

—Si es cierto lo que dijiste, con tu correspondencia, me harías el chico más feliz del universo.

—¡Emil, cállate ya! —Mickey quería huir. Su vergüenza iba dominando sus sentidos y eso causaba que insistiera en hacer la acción querida— ¿C-Cómo puedes seguir con esto? ¿Acaso no tienes amor por ti mismo?

—Si lo tengo, también como lo tengo hacia ti.

—¿Que no me escuchaste todo lo que dije? ¡Soy un cobarde y un imbécil!

—Sí, lo eres. —Afirmó sin miedo— Pero también eres humano, Mickey. Y por eso es que todo lo que sentiste es normal, te sentías inseguro porque es la primera vez que sientes esto por alguien, y… Eso me alegra mucho —Por fin logró sonreír con normalidad; una sonrisa alegre, y enamorada— Eso significa que soy el primero que logra cautivar tu corazón.

—¡¿Sólo eso te importa, pedazo de idiota?! —Insultó sin cuidado— ¡Eres increíble! —Comentó en el mal sentido.

—No me mal entiendas. —Acariciaba el dorso de su mano— Comprendo toda la frustración que sentías Mickey, pero… ¿No crees que nos merecemos una oportunidad, al fin de que todo se aclaró?

El labio inferior de Crispino temblaba, lo mismo con su corazón al comenzar a latir a mil segundos. El sonrojo no podía crecer más, pero sus ojos violetas si podían brillar ante la propuesta que comenzaba a sonar bastante… emocionante.

—Mickey,  _ Miluji tě _ —Confesó una vez más ahora en su idioma, y a pesar de que el otro no entendía aquel lenguaje, sabía lo que significaba— Sé mi novio, y con eso te perdonaré todo el daño que me has hecho.

—¡¿Ahora me amenazas?!

—Bueno, ya te secuestraron, te golpearon y te ataron, creo que eso era lo que faltaba para hacer de tu día todo un crimen. —Burló, aun y sabiendo que el italiano no le encontraría gracia alguna.

—T-Tonto… —Michele apretó sus labios para calmar sus temblores y tratar de calmar su corazón que parecía que estaba a punto de salir de su pecho.

No podía decir que estaba molesto. Ver la sonrisa animada del checo fue suficiente para mantener él una felicidad de estar aquí, a su lado.

—¿Que dices Mickey? —El rubio apretaba un poco más manos morenas, algo ansioso por la respuesta del contrario— ¿Aceptas ser mi novio?

El italiano suspiró para poder tranquilizar sus emociones que estaban alborotándose un poco más.

—Y-Yo no soy experto en relaciones, pero… —Tragó saliva, luego fijó su vista hacia su mano sujetada por el más joven— Aún así, quisiera intentarlo… Contigo.

—Y con gusto, yo te ayudaré. —Besó la mano italiana, riendo levemente al sonrojo creciendo en el rostro del dueño.

—Emil… 

Su llamado tan suave, causó que el de cabellera rubia por fin se pusiera de pie, y pusiera atención a lo que el mayor quería decirle.

_ —T-Ti amo troppo. _

Festejó mentalmente haber entendido las palabras dichas en el idioma perteneciente al dueño de ojos violetas; se felicitaba a sí mismo por haber tomado ese libro de idioma italiano que hace tiempo comenzó a utilizar para practicar tal lenguaje.

Le sonrió con ternura, ahora siendo él quien cortaba la distancia entre ambos; lo mismo era entre sus rostros, y Michele, aunque estuviera nervioso, no se negaría a recibir lo que el checo le quería dar.

Pero claro, era casi misión imposible tener más de media hora de privacidad, estando en una fiesta en el cual eras el festejado, y menos si los organizadores eran tus mejores amigos.

Y pues, ellos fueron los que impidieron que entre Emil y Michele hubiese contacto alguno. 

Lo que al de piel bronceada no le pareció, es que precisamente fue JJ quien intervino, y lo peor fue que le colocaba un listón rosado entre su cuello, que era decorado con un moño del mismo color.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Emil! —Leroy alzaba sus brazos al haberle puesto tal detalle al italiano— ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? Realmente me costó traertela, es un poco… Pesado.

Crispino gruñó. Dándole una mirada filosa al canadiense, aunque este lo único que hizo es mantener su sonrisa tonta.

Y estaba por recriminarle, de no ser por los brazos del menor que fueron como un impedimento a que incluso llegara a cometer un asesinato.

Un agradable impedimento.

—Pesado, de un u otro sentido, quizás ambos. —Asentía al momento que su brazos se iban acomodando al cuerpo del italiano— Pero… Realmente me encanta así.

Michele quería quejarse al que esas palabras le dieron directo a la verdad, pero las últimas dichas fueron lo que calmaron sus ansias.

Sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Bueno! Pero debes seguir con la fiesta, que en serio no es lo mismo sin ti allá afuera —Reclamó el medio latino a lo que señalaba la puerta.

—Bien, bien, tienes razón —Miraba de reojo al italiano— Pero oigan, ¿Puedo tener mi regalo favorito conmigo?

—… ¿Supongo? —El Kazajo alzaba una ceja confusa— ¿Pero que regalo es el que…?

Calló; sus dudas se resolvieron al mirar como el checo cargaba al chico del listón y moño.

—Oh, claro.

—¡¿Q-Qué te pasa?! ¡Bájame! ¡No soy un objeto! —No se hizo esperar los reclamos del mayor de todos. 

—No, pero mentiría si dijera que tú no eres el regalo más hermoso que he recibido hoy. —Le dijo con ternura, sin importar en estar recibiendo los gestos enfadados de Michele.

—¡Aún así! ¡Déjate de tonterías y si quieres que…! 

Los reclamos quedaron en la punta de su lengua al momento que los labios tan suaves del cumpleañero besaron los suyos.

La calidez junto a la suavidad en ellos estaba, justo como pensaba que sería. Estaba complacido.

… Más que eso, estaba bastante satisfecho ante lo que resultó estar besando a Emil Nekola.

Incluso eso causó que ignorara por completo el pequeño sonido chillón que dio Leo, y la risa orgullosa de Jean.

Otabek solo aplaudía en victoria.

—Mhg. —Fue lo primero que soltó Mickey. No era necesario decir que su rostro estaba hecho casi un tomate.

—Te amo, Mickey. Gracias por dejar que JJ te volviera mi sorpresa de hoy. —Soltó una leve risa ante la tímida mirada que le mostró el mayor.

—Bueno, so-solo puedo decir que… Valió la pena todo el crimen que cometió. —Burló, con intención que el otro le haya escuchado, cosa que si fue así; lo notó con verlo rodar sus ojos.

Sin embargo, más que de juego, eso fue indirectamente un “Gracias” por parte del italiano.

Y antes de que el checo articulara más palabras, un beso en su mejilla fue lo que lo que lo dejó estático en sus labios.

— _ Buon compleanno, caro mio.  _ —Se abrazó más hacia él, casi ocultando su rostro en su hombro, pero no dejando de verlo de reojo.

Emil, con una sonrisa embobada más su rostro más rojo vivo que nada, iba saliendo de aquella cocina, manteniendo en brazos a su amado el cual se negaba a mostrarse ante todos los invitados que quizás y se le quedarían viendo ante la imagen que mostraban. Aún tenía el listón rosado.

Pero Michele no tenía intenciones de retirárselo a fin de cuentas. Era como un pequeño gesto por el cumpleaños del checo.

—Hey Jean —Otabek tocó el hombro del nombrado— Realmente hiciste muy feliz a Emil. 

—¡De verdad que sí! —Leo sonrió— Ahora sí volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

—Ese era mi plan. —Aclaró, solo viendo desde adentro como su amigo del cumpleaños iba bajando al italiano, pero no despegando sus brazos de su esbelta figura. Soltó una risa al poder alcanzar a notar el sonrojo en Crispino— De verdad, salió justo como quería.

Cruzó de brazos. Soltó un suspiro pesado, pero satisfecho.

Si bien, realmente supo que no iba a ser fácil. Jamás lo dudo, ni siquiera pensó en una forma el cual las cosas salieran un poco más sencillas; simplemente no había alguna.

Pero bueno, había tan pocos casos en las cuales algunas personas hacen cosas que parecen “extrañas” estando conscientes, pero no importándoles las consecuencias en cualquier forma. 

En definitiva, eso aplicaba en JJ, que único propósito era que uno de sus más queridos amigos simplemente tuviera un regalo sorpresa inolvidable, que no sólo regresara la sonrisa iluminosa que contagiaba a cada ser que se le cruzaba, sino que la permaneciera por siempre, a lado de aquel italiano que si bien sabía no era para nada un tipo fácil.

Pero realmente, no debía de preocuparse. Ya tiene muy claro que de tal forma, Emil lo amaba.

Y sonrió al confirmarse más de una vez que Michele también lo amaba.

—Oye, pero en serio —De la Iglesia interrumpió sus pensamientos— ¿Fue necesario secuestrarlo?

Leroy rió levemente.

—Si debía de hacer las cosas, tenía que hacerlo… ¡Al JJ Style! 

Otabek rodó sus ojos, no siendo necesario mirar para saber que este hizo su pose célebre.

Leo solo sonrió.

Y JJ pensó, que no pudo hacerlo mejor.

Un regalo de cumpleaños al estilo del… ¡JJ Style! 

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS estaba desde el 2018, pero le corregí algunas cosas, así como re-escribirlo, y aquí está como si fuera nuevo, espero y les haya gustado :D


End file.
